Total Drama Video Games
THIS SERIES WAS MADE BY LAKUITABRO01.2. THERE IS MINOR CURSING INVOLVED. Episode 1: Let The Video Games Begin! Shigeru Miyamoto is shown in his office, seemingly sulking over something. An employee bursts through the door. Employee: Sir- Miyamoto: It's hopeless... Employee: Sir, I need to tell- Miyamoto: Let it be, it's impossible Employee: Sir- Miyamoto: Just leave me alo- Employee: SIR! It's working! Miyamoto: It's hopele- WHAT?! Miyamoto jumps out of his chair and pushes the employee, who stumbles and falls over a potted plant. The scene changes to a giant room with a machine in the middle. Scientists are standing around, seemingly excited. Miyamoto: Fire it up! Let's get this contest on the road! The scene changes to Miyamoto in front of a projector. Miyamoto: Welcome! I am Shigeru Miyamoto, CEO of Nintendo. Now you all may have been wondering, why hasn't there been a Nintendo game in two years? This. Miyamoto presses a button and the projector turns on. An old-type video is shown with a black and white countdown. Video: Video Game characters, the pride and joy of a child's life. For years, the good people at Nintendo have envisioned them coming to life! And now it's happening if this video is being shown! Now, you may be thinking "Just Nintendo characters? Okay, that's fine, I guess." Nintendo has created partnerships with many game companies, so with that being said, the characters are not just Nintendo characters. So here we go... The projector turns off. Miyamoto has smile on his face. Miyamoto: Without further ado, here are our first batch of 24 contestants for this competition! Miyamoto presses a button and a hatch opens, revealing the 24 characters. Miyamoto: Nintendo characters, being the bigger number in this group, come on and reveal yourselves! Seven characters step out. Miyamoto: Starting with the company mascot, Mario! Mario: Ya-hoo! It's-a-me, Mario! Miyamoto: Indeed you are! Glass Joe! Glass Joe: Puis-je rentrer à la maison? Miyamoto: Nice to meet you too! Lucina! Lucina: Greetings Miyamoto: Hello! Samus Aran! Samus Aran: Hello Miyamoto: Yes, Wii-Fit Trainer! Wii-Fit: Breathe in and out, this is all part of exercise. Miyamoto: That's right... we didn't program anything out of their personalities. Palutena! Palutena: Where's Pit? I was told Pit was here! Miyamoto: He isn't, sorry. Greninja! Greninja: Ninja! Greninja disappears and appears behind Samus and kicks her. It turns to Mario and throws a water shuriken. Uses Hydro Pump on Palutena, hitting her out the window and forcing her to hang on the ledge of where the glass used to be. Jump kicks Wii-Fit in the face. And then it turns to Glass Joe, who is cowering. Greninja approaches him. Glass Joe punches and Greninja disappears. He flies feet first into the back of Glass Joe's head, the NES Punch-Out KO sound is heard. Lucina: You forgot me- Greninja kick flips Lucina into a wall. Miyamoto: Ah... Greninja will go far, definitely... now the next seven- Employee: SIR! Miyamoto turns to an employee struggling to keep a jack-in-the-box closed, even struggling to turn the crank. Employee: It's trying to get out! Miyamoto: Just a couple more minutes... Miyamoto turns around to see the new seven characters standing in front of him. Miyamoto: Welcome- A pop is heard, sounding that the jack-in-the-box burst open. The employee screams and a black figure with a doll mask flies and crashes into the wall next to Miyamoto. Strings appear out of no where and lift it up. Miyamoto: The Puppet! The Puppet just hovers there, suspended by the strings. '' Miyamoto: Anyways, out of these seven, can the Street Fighters step forward? ''Two females and a male step forward. Miyamoto: Cammy! Cammy: yes, that's who I am... Miyamoto: Chun-Li! Chun-Li: It's so nice to meet you! Miyamoto: You too, it's amazing for this to happen. Finally, Balrog! Balrog: That's right, me, the Balrog, breathin' fire! Miyamoto: Now may the World of Warcraft characters step forward! A male and a female step forward. Miyamoto: Lord of Evil and the Scourge, Lich King! Lich King: All will fall before Frostmourne! Miyamoto: Yes they will, Zaela, nice to meet you as well! Zaela: Zug zug... Miyamoto: You too. Commander Shepard and Alyx Vance, step forward! The two females do step forward. Alyx Vance: Alyx Vance, ready to join. Commander Shepard: Commander Shepard, ready to blow shit up. Miyamoto: Will the final nine step forward? Nine more characters step forward. Miyamoto: Fat Princess and Travis Touchdown! The two step forward. Fat Princess seems exhausted from the three steps while Travis looks at her in disgust. Travis Touchdown: Fucking disgusting... Fat Princess: Where are my servants?! Miyamoto: You don't have any. Sackboy and Maxwell! The two don't say anything. Sackboy pulls out a sticker that says "Hello" while Maxwell creates a sign that says "Hi". Miyamoto: Hello to you too! Ivy and Starkiller! Ivy: Save it for the challenge, gramps. Miyamoto: I'm sorry? Starkiller: He brought you to life, you should be thankful! Ivy unsheathes her whip and puts it to Starkiller's neck. Ivy: Say that again. Miyamoto: Umm... last three characters, Kirby, Vergil and Jill Valentine! Mario: Hey-a, shouldn't Kirby been introduced earlier? Miyamoto: He's 8 inches tall, didn't realize he was htere. Kirby: Poyo! Vergil: This looks like it could be a worthy challenge... Jill Valentine: Let's do this! Miyamoto: We now have everyone... let's go and begin the challenge, shall we? The characters and Miyamoto are in another big room. He presses a button and the characters disappear into a machine. The scene changes to a battlefield. A microphone is turned on. Miyamoto: Now, before you all begin the challenge, I have the teams! On Team 8-Bit we have The Puppet, Greninja, Balrog, Ivy, Cammy, Samus Aran, Glass Joe, Travis Touchdown, Zaela, Wii-Fit Trainer, Fat Princess, and Mario! You're going to have to take turns to keep The Puppet in its box at night. For Team Pixel we have Kirby, Sackboy, Vergil, Maxwell, Starkiller, Palutena, Lich King, (Female) Commander Shepard, Jill Valentine, Rosalina, Alyx Vance, and Chun-Li! The challengers reposition themselves with their own team. For some reason, the Puppet is in his box. Miyamoto: Now, in this challenge, you all will be fighting the other team. Last team standing wins! Now, is everyone ready? Good. Begin the game! Sackboy runs at the other team with a sword. However Balrog kneels down and punches him, knocking him out. Balrog: Hmph, easy enough... Kirby walks up to Balrog, who sees him and prepares to kick him away. Kirby pulls out a hammer and hits Balrog in the foot with it. Kirby grabs Balrog's other foot and lifts him up and then slams him down, knocking him out. Alyx Vance points her gun at Mario and fires. The latter notices and uses his cape to send it the other way, wight into the chamber of the gun. Alyx looks shocked and Mario punches her up into the air, knocking her out. '' Zaela: I have a plan, I will be back! ''Zaela runs off into the forest. Meanwhile, Vergil and Greninja are slicing at each other with their swords. Greninja disappears and and reappears behind Vergil, slicing at his back and causing him to fall down, knocking him out. Greninja stands in triumph as the Lich King punches him into a tree, knocking him out. '' Miyamoto: The contestants left are The Puppet, Ivy, Cammy, Samus Aran, Glass Joe, Travis Touchdown, Zaela, Wii-Fit Trainer, Fat Princess, and Mario for Team 8-Bit. Kirby, Maxwell, Starkiller, Palutena, Lich King, (Female) Commander Shepard, Jill Valentine, Lucina, and Chun-Li for Team Pixel. ''Cammy and Chun-Li are fighting. Chun-li kicks at her but Cammy catches it and pushes her down to the ground. Chun-Li attempts to get up but Mario falls on her, the latter knocked out and Chun-Li is also knocked out. '' 'TO BE CONTINUED WRITING''' Category:Competition stories